


GO-Getter

by MLMRed (MSW)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Red is crafty, They're playing Pokémon GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSW/pseuds/MLMRed
Summary: Green is frustrated at his Pokémon GO gym being taken over again and again by someone named "TheBattler".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from writing Alma Pater to write a silly established relationship fic.

“Are you kidding?! That’s the third time this week!”

  
Red looked over at his frazzled husband, who was glaring at his phone in a mix of anger and disbelief. Setting aside his DS, he leaned his head against his husband’s shoulder and examined what had him so infuriated. Green gestured to the screen. It was a Pokémon GO gym, taken over by Team Instinct. The current leader was someone clad in red named “TheBattler” with a Pikachu. Red raised an eyebrow at his husband.

  
“Every time I take over the gym near our house, this fucking ‘Battler’ guy steals it!” Green continued on angrily. “Who even calls themself ‘The Battler’ anyways?! What kind of cocky title is that?! And isn't battling Valor’s shtick; why the fuck are they Instinct?!”

  
Red shrugged, pressing a kiss to Green’s cheek. The other man nuzzled him in return. Green wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulder and set to work taking down TheBattler once again. Red returned to his game, smirking coyly to himself. He’d retrieve the gym again when Green was preoccupied with something else.


End file.
